


Stitches of Friendship.

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humanstuck, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, he just does, mentions of stitches, so idk why Kurloz has stitches?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz doesn't need to speak or sign.<br/>Mituna just understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches of Friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> First of three drabbles being posted today! Two of which were moirails and two of which were ancestor drabbles, this actually fit into both.

Kurloz is sprawled out on the floor, a tangle of long limbs, when Gamzee peeked into the living room.

"Mituna is here," the thirteen year old reported. "So is Kar so I'll be in my room if dad comes home and needs me." Gamzee walked, backwards, out of the room calling up the stairs a question about faygo. He had barely passed the staircase right outside the living room before Mituna popped up in the doorway.

Mituna wore bright yellow skinny jeans and a black teeshirt with a bee and the word "bzzt!" in swooping yellow letters. His hair was kept in place by his usual visor.

"Hey Kur," he greeted. Kurloz smiled but didn't move. Mituna didn't heistate to flop down, belly first, next to him. "I brought you your homework and I'm just catching a ride with Karkat whenever he leaves so I'll help you with it. Meulin offered but she has something to do with Horuss. I didn't really stick around for details because Cronus was coming around the corner."

Kurloz turned his head, looking where he knew Mituna's eyes were hidden under all his hair. "No, he didn't touch me or anything. I just kept away from him since you weren't there."

There was an unspoken question in the words. Kurloz answered by making a face.

Mituna understood instantly and chose to ghost his fingers over Kurloz's jaw, "Your stitches hurting huh? They're likely too tight, do you want me to try and redo them?"

He nodded then made another abstract motion.

"Oh. That pain stuff the doctor gave you? I'll go ask if Gamzee knows where it is while I'm getting the thread and stuff." He dropped a kiss on Kurloz's forehead as he clambered to his feet and took off up the stairs, shouting for Gamzee.

When he was gone there was a tiny smile on Kurloz's face.

Mituna always understood.


End file.
